Kryptonians
History Origin Kryptonians are an alien humanoid race of being who originate on the planet Krypton. Kryptonians are basically humans in their structure and appearance. But their biology is far more advanced than that of Earth based humans where they are able to utilize energy in their body with far more direct and elaborate manners than Earth based humans do. Various dimensional Kryptonians have developed superpowers in regards to Earth based humans that vary drastically in comparison to their various native dimensions. Super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and super breath are among many Kryptonian superpowers. Earth-One Earth-One dimension Kryptonians' bodies are able to directly absorb and process yellow solar radiation through their body for a host of effects that would allow them true infinite power levels when fully charged. Red sun radiation would not only interfere with that absorption but directly drain Earth-One Kryptonians of all their powers. Earth-Two Earth-Two dimension Kryptonians' bodies had advanced to the point were they are able to produce these energies for effect on their home planet in the red sun system which was very different from most other known Kryptonians. Earth-Two dimensional Kryptonians naturally produce and maintain these power levels regardless of being in a yellow or red sun system. Originally the level of power that Earth-Two Krytonians had in comparison to other dimensional Kryptonians were far lower than those of other dimensions such as the Earth-One dimension. However some Earth-Two dimension Kryptonians have advanced to higher levels but are usually far less than those of the other dimensions such as Kal-L and Power Girl. Earth-Three Earth-Three dimension Kryptonians' bodies gained their superhuman powers through the energies of Kryptonite rather than that of a yellow sun. They would lose their powers if separated from the energies of Kryptonite but the process of leaking was slow and would take time to completely drain off. Earth-Prime Earth-Prime Kryptonians' bodies like those native to the Earth-One dimension are able to directly absorb and process yellow solar radiation through their body for a host of effects that would allow them true infinite power levels when fully charged. But unlike Earth-One dimension Kryptonians on which red sun energy would directly drain Earth-One dimension Kryptonians, Earth-Prime Kryptonians would not be charged any longer. While Earth-Prime Kryptonians would also lose their powers in a red sun system the drainage would not be immediate. Superboy-Prime Pocket Universe Kryptonians from the Time-Trapper Pocket Dimension functioned almost identically to that of the Earth-One dimension and had literally almost infinite power abilities Superboy (Pocket Universe) Culture Kryptonians are a highly technologically advanced people. Their technology seems to be based on self-grown crystals which made up the vast majority of their planet's surface. Vast amounts of data and information could be stored on relatively small crystals. The Fortress of Solitude is a recreation of Krypton's surface, and also serves as a storehouse for all the knowledge obtained by the Kryptonian race from the 28 known galaxies. Each Kryptonian family, or what is called a "House," is represented by a crest or symbol, often worn by the head of the house. The House of El, for example, is represented by an "S"-like shape. Coincidently, Superman wears this same symbol on his costume that serves for dual meanings: his Kryptonian heritage and the "S" for Superman. Rites and Rituals *'Kanar-Onn' : a Kryptonian rite of passage that was supposed to be conducted each decade. Kal-El had nearly forgotten about this ritual and intended to teach his "daughter" Cir-El. *'Nova Cycle Celebration' : a holiday with a celebration over birth and rebirth with tradition dictating that all legal matters of the previous years needing to be resolved before the celebration itself. *'Torquasm-Vo' : known as the "theta state" and was a warrior rite of the Kryptonian race and was a psychic disciple that involved the control of ones consciousness which allowed two practitioners to battle one another. The Eradicator in its guise as Kem-L engaged in Torquasm-Vo with Kal-El in order to convert him to Kryptonian teachings. Survivors When Krypton was destroyed, it was thought that the entire kryptonian race was destroyed. This was largely disproven by the survival of Kal-L or Kal-El, who was sent off Krypton to Earth by their fathers right before their source worlds were destroyed. Kal-L grew up on Earth as Clark Kent and eventually discovered his kryptonian origins, where Kal-El grew up on Earth aware of his Kryptonian heritage. The current incarnation reflects more of Kal-L, understanding that he is biologically Kryptonian but considering himself as a human culturally. Kal-El and Kal-L were NOT the only survivors of their respective home worlds. In most dimensions, their cousin Kara (Power Girl in Earth-Two dimension and Supergirl in Earth-One dimension and current reality) would also be sent from Krypton to Earth. In some dimensions, the entire city of Argo would also survive the destruction of Krypton either being thrown off the exploding planet or as a space colony away from the source planet. Supergirl, cousin of Superman, also survived Krypton's destruction and made home on Earth. The capital of Krypton, Kandor, was also spared from destruction as it was shrunken by Brainiac. In the film Superman, young Clark discovers who he is in the Fortress of Solitude, where a crystal hologram of Jor-El tells him "You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton." The last remark also appeared to prove untrue as prisoners of the Phantom Zone, such as General Zod, also survived the destruction of Krypton. New Earth *Coming Soon Cultural Information Type of Government *Government Type Unknown Level of Technology *High Cultural Traits *Cultural Traits Unknown Powers and Abilities Powers *Various Abilities *Various Strength *Unknown Weakness *Kryptonite Allies *Kandorians *Kryptonian Science Council *Kryptonian Military Guild *House of El *Superman Family Enemies *Brainiac *Project 7734 Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonians *http://www.comicvine.com/kryptonians/65-45710/ Category:Teams